whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Terry Wood
Terry Wood is a Seelie Sidhe Childling of House Fiona in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview To some, reality and sanity are fragile things, subject to change without notice. These people are often seen as disturbed, even insane. How much worse can it be to a changeling who has recently undergone the Chrysalis? What is it like to suddenly see new vistas of Glamour with no explanation of what they mean; fantastic hallucinations with no visible cause? This can be a horrifying experience for one with no guide... a lonely path to Bedlam. Usually, there is someone who can guide the new Kithain's journey into their now-changed life; a mentor who can show them the way to wonder and magic. Not all fledges are this fortunate, though. Some unlucky Kithain find a teacher who will teach them to view reality through a lens of Banality rather than the wonder of Glamour. Which is worse: insanity or the death offered by Banality? Terry is a ten-year old sidhe childling, who has apparently just entered the Chrysalis. Unfortunately, he is spirited away by a helpful professional to be treated for his delusions before any Kithain can assist him. His parents are quote concerned about his well-being and have followed the advice of their family doctor by arranging for him to see Dr. Joseph Chapman. Dr. Chapman is an experienced hand when it comes to dealing with strong delusional fantasies. Due to the overwhelming nature of Terry's illness and his inability to interact with reality, Dr. Chapman has placed Terry in the Denholm Institute: a small mental retreat which exists to treat his ailment. Terry has been aware of his changeling nature longer than anyone suspects. His Chrysalis was relatively quiet, as far as such things go. His Remembrance helped him to find some meaning in what he had become. In so doing, he saw the visions of Winter of a fae named Naise. The vision struck him. On Earth, Banality is stronger. The image, while not of Banality, was a harbinger of some dread force. He instinctively retreated into his mortal seeming to avoid facing the truth of his scrying. Again, all is not as it seems. Terry's fae nature is not entirely suppressed. Naise's essence is driving him to search for his lost love, and he cannot return until he finds it again. Terry was shocked into catatonic withdraws by the Institute, and has been in this state ever since. Dr. Chapman has been able to touch Terry's fae nature, as distant and deeply buried as it is, but his ministrations have only harmed it. Terry has unconsciously constructed chimera to defend himself against these torments, not that they do much good against Dr. Chapman. There is far more to Terry than meets the eye. Before entering Bedlam, he had been playing with his newfound powers, sometimes in front of the children, sometimes alone. He has never used them in front of adults, however. Due to his incredible Remembrance, Terry has glimpsed images of people and event from a sunlight-dappled world; a world where dreams have flavor and substance. Where it is forever autumn and a magical king still rules. He remembers a a small, silver comb given as a parting token of love forever lost. Finally, he remembers exile. Terry is the sidhe noble Naise. He was exiled to Earth for examining the coming Winter too closely and reporting his findings to the court. At the time of his punishment, he was thought nearly insane from the brief touch of Banality, and possibly infected by it. Like any accurate prophet of any age, he was reviled for being the bearer of bad tidings. Now, as a childling and an incredibly intelligent young boy, he has been exploring his personal past and memories as well as the future. It is this combination which has led him into Bedlam. He discovered too much of the truth: more than he was truly ready to accept. Terry had a strong vision of the coming Winter: the death of Glamour. Had he more experience with his abilities, he might have survived unscathed. Unfortunately, he still has the psychology of a child and was hardly prepared to deal with the unfiltered truth of Banality. Now he is trying to reach for the one he loved so much, the one whom he hopes can help him. That one is Keridwen, his lover in the Dreaming and the one chosen to send him into exile. He is lost in a state between the Dream realms and Earth, and he cannot find his way back. The true danger lies in the fact that while he may escape the fate laid out for him by Dr. Chapman, he may never be capable of returning to his human body. He searches for the silver comb. Perhaps this is the key? Image In his mortal seeming, Terry is a very handsome young boy with tousled brown hair and gentle brown eyes. His clothing always appears to be in some disarray. If he is ever seen in his fae mien, he will be a startling sight. He has the appearance of the very young with the eyes of the very old. Personal Terry is unconscious during the story he takes part in. When he is conscious, he is always a little sad from his visions, but continually tries to cheer others up regardless of his own mood. He isn't a joker, however. He simply likes to see people in a happy mood. Terry's Chimera Guardian Should characters manage to get to Terry's room, they find in the door a formidable chimerical guardian. Over six feet tall, clad in black metal armor, and carrying a black sword, he seems to stand in shadow, his floor-length cape swirling around his ankles. There is a slight chill surrounding him as he stands, coldly staring. If attacked, he will defend himself quite admirably. He will, however, turn Terry over to the characters should they simply ask nicely and give him the proper answer to his riddle. This riddle will be the only words he speaks. Either way, he will disappear moments after Terry is taken from the room, never making a sound. Powers * Freeze: By fixing a victim with its gaze, the Guardian can force them to cease all activity until his riddle is answered. Use of this power costs 2 Glamour and requires an opposed Willpower roll. The victim must successfully answer the riddle before doing anything else. The power may be used on more than one individual with an additional cost of 1 Glamour per target. * Lightning Speed: For 1 Glamour, the Guardian may take an extra action each turn. References # CTD. Book of Storyteller Secrets, pp. 11-12, 14-15. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Childlings (CTD) Category:House Fiona (CTD)